


"Le pacte"

by duneline



Series: Univers/ Réalité alternatifs à ceux de " Redemption" ( version française) [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Self-cest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Lucifer doit faire face à son soi de la réalité originelle. Suite de "Quiproquo".
Relationships: Clint Barton/Scott Lang, Dan Espinoza/ Lucifer Morningstar/ Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar/ Lucifer Morningstar, Nathaniel Samael Espinoza-Morningstar/ Joseph Emmanuel Rogers-Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/ Michael Morningstar
Series: Univers/ Réalité alternatifs à ceux de " Redemption" ( version française) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929007
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	"Le pacte"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts).



« Le pacte » :

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série de Lucifer sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs auteurs respectives, ainsi que les personnages de Marvel ( Marvel et Disney pour les Avengers, Netflix et DC pour Lucifer).

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

Suite de « Quiproquo ».

Les Avengers furent sur le qui-vive, adoptant une posture de combat et prêts à parer une attaque de la part de l'archange qui leur faisait face.

Lucifer observa son contre part originelle et discerna, parmi la violence et la folie meurtrière qui se dégageaient de son aura, une souffrance indicible. Il crut se revoir, des milliers d'années en arrière, amer, désillusionné et déçu par sa famille en ce Lucifer de la timeline d'origine et il sut ce qui pouvait ramener à la raison son autre lui.

Joseph se plaça instinctivement devant Nathaniel que le maître des Enfers de la réalité originelle dévisageait avec insistance et suspicieusement.

« -Ainsi donc, tu serais mon fils mais d'un autre univers ? supposa ce dernier, avec presque de la tristesse dans le son de sa voix. Tu me ressembles mais tu as ses yeux… »

Le regard de l'archange se fit absent et mélancolique et le cœur de Nathaniel se serra de compassion et de sympathie pour la version perdue et au-delà de toute rédemption de son père.

« -Michael, appela Lucifer, en faisant signe aux Avengers de ne pas bouger. Amène-toi ! »

Michael, le jumeau de Lucifer, apparut de nulle part. Vêtu d'un costume élégant et sombre, les cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés, il promena des yeux bleus indéchiffrables sur son frère et ses amis, ainsi que sur la version originelle de son jumeau.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser les yeux, en sentant s'attarder le regard de Michael sur sa personne et Lucifer soupira, blasé. Ah, la fameuse romance entre Captain America et son jumeau ! Le maître des Enfers avait failli oublier cela…

« -Explique-moi, fit Lucifer, d'un ton accusateur. Pourquoi Père n'a pas ressuscité Daniel et Nathaniel ? Pourquoi avoir laissé mon autre moi consumé par la fureur et la vengeance ? »

Michael jeta un regard compatissant à son jumeau de la réalité originelle avant de répondre, avec calme :

« -Daniel n'a pas souhaité revenir à la vie. Il a été traumatisé par les expériences subies aux mains des scientifiques sans scrupule et par la perte de son fils. Il a désiré rester auprès de Père mais son âme était fortement endommagée et Daniel n'était plus la même personne qu'il était sur Terre. Sur sa requête, Père lui a effacé tous souvenirs de sa vie sur Terre en tant que Dan Espinoza. »

Lucifer de la timeline d'origine étouffa un sanglot, comprenant combien Daniel avait dû souffrir pour que son âme fût irrémédiablement perdue.

« -Je sais ce qui peut stopper cette croisade. » fit l'archange en fixant, avec intensité et gravité, son jumeau dans les yeux.

Michael tressaillit, interloqué par la suggestion muette de son frère.

« -En es-tu sûr, Samael ? » interrogea-t-il, voulant s'assurer que son jumeau comprenait bien les implications de son idée.

Tony, ayant assisté à l'échange muet des deux frères, réalisa soudainement ce que projetait Lucifer.

« -Non ! » protesta-t-il, farouchement et avec énergie. 

Ce fut en pure perte. Michael, d'un claquement des doigts, amena Daniel dans la timeline d'origine.

…..

Dan, désorienté par son saut dans la réalité au futur cataclysmique, mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits.

Ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur devant la désolation, les ruines et les multiples cadavres qui se décomposaient dans les rues et se posèrent sur l'auteur de cet apocalypse.

Lucifer de la timeline originelle n'osa affronter le regard de Daniel, sachant qu'il ne verrait que condamnation, répulsion et horreur.

Dan observa longuement l'archange, silencieux et les traits impénétrables. Il avança, finalement, vers la version d'origine de son ange, le scruta dans les yeux et d'une manière inattendue, il se jeta dans les bras de ce Lucifer.

« -Daniel, je suis si désolé, murmura Lucifer originelle, en nichant son visage sur l'épaule du jeune homme et sanglotant. Je n'ai pas su te protéger. Je t'ai perdu avant même de savoir à quel point tu comptais pour moi. »

Dan, gentiment, le maintint contre lui et lui soufflait à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes. Lucifer s'aperçut que l'aura de son autre soi perdait progressivement de sa noirceur et nota les regards confus puis horrifiés de l'autre Lucifer.

Ce dernier, épouvanté par ses actes, semblait voir pour la première la dévastation et la mort que sa fureur avait semé sur la Terre. Effondré et catastrophé par ce qu'il avait causé, l'archange s'écroula sur le sol détrempé de sang et cacha son visage sous ses mains.

« -Père, qu'ai-je fait ? gémit- il, des larmes de remords glissant sur ses joues. Oh, Père ! Qu'ai-je fait ? Tuez-moi, je vous en supplie ! »

Michael s'approcha de l'ange tourmenté et brandissant son sabre, il se décida d' accéder à la requête de ce Lucifer.

« -Non ! » refusa Daniel, avec détermination et s'interposant entre les deux anges.

Tony, Steve, Bruce, Stephen, Clint et Scott firent bloc autour de leur ami Dan et formèrent une barrière protectrice entre le jeune châtain et Michael.

Nathaniel et Joseph n'intervinrent pas, observant placidement la scène. Lucifer, un demi -sourire aux lèvres, se garda de toute implication de sa part. Attendant.

L'archange ne fut pas déçu. Une voix bienveillante, venant du ciel, se fit entendre et déclara :

« -Je suis tout aussi fautif que Samael dans la destruction et la mort de milliards d'âmes innocentes. Je ne peux et ne veux défaire mes actes car nous devons être confrontés aux conséquences de nos actes. J'effacerai cette réalité et la réalité d'où vous venez sera la seule dorénavant de cet univers. De cette réalité originelle ne subsisteront que Daniel, Nathaniel, Michael et Moi-même jusqu'à des temps indéfinis.»

Ayant terminé d'exprimer Sa divine volonté, la voix de Dieu se tut et le tissus de l'espace temps de la réalité originelle se désintégra lentement, effaçant le monde de mort et de désolation, autour des Avengers et des anges.

Lucifer originelle commença à se dissoudre, sous les yeux de Daniel qui hurla :

« -Père, accordez lui la chance de pouvoir se repentir, je T'en supplie ! Je le veux aussi dans ma vie et dans celle de Nathaniel ! »

Sidéré, l'archange releva la tête et rencontra le regard plein de compassion et d'…amour de Daniel qui lui sourit et qui l'étreignit contre lui.

Lucifer, avec nonchalance et un sourire suave, apporta son soutien à Daniel et son approbation, en enveloppant son contre part et le père de son enfant dans une étreinte affectueuse et protectrice.

Etonnés de premier abord, Nathaniel, Joseph et Michael se joignirent à eux et unirent leurs forces pour empêcher la désintégration du Lucifer d'origine. Ils comprenaient la démarche de Dan et de Lucifer.

Tony et Steve se consultèrent du regard, indécis et partageant le peu d'enthousiasme d'avoir un être céleste responsable de milliards de morts dans leur réalité.

Puis Tony finit par hausser des épaules, résigné par le fait d'accueillir un autre Lucifer dans leur monde.

« -Pourquoi pas, Capcycle ? soupira le génie justicier. De toute façon , nous pouvons l'assigner en résidence surveillée avec nôtre sorcier national.

-Je ne suis pas vôtre gardien de prison pour tout être surnaturelle. » répliqua Stephen, d'un ton incisif et ennuyé à la fois et en créant un portail vers leur réalité.

« Yeah, yeah. » songea Tony, dont les protestations de Strange l'indifferait totalement et franchissant le portail à la suite de ses amis et alliés angéliques.

….

Samael s'occupait de préparer le biberon de Nathaniel sous l'œil inquisiteur et attentif de son parrain. Il sourit, amusé par la surveillance vigilante de la part de Stark dont il faisait l'attention depuis qu'il appartenait, avec l'accord de Dieu, à la seule et unique timeline de cet univers.

Daniel amena Nathaniel de sa chambre et s'installa sur le canapé du salon de la propriété des Espinoza-Morningstar.

« -Ca y est ! fit Lucifer, en surgissant d'un portail magique. Steve et Michael ont finalisé l'achat de la maison voisine à la nôtre. Hello, Tony ! »

Sans se préoccuper plus de la présence de Tony dans leur salon, Lucifer salua son époux Daniel d'un chaste et tendre baiser sur le front et se rendant à la cuisine, il mordilla, brièvement, la peau du cou de Samael dans un délicieux suçon.

Tony ne prêta pas attention aux effusions, à la limite de l'indécence, d'amour entre les deux Lucifer, sachant que les archanges aimaient le choquer. Le milliardaire se doutait qu'il en verrait souvent les provocations de Lucifer et de Samael puisque, au grand damne de Tony, Daniel avait uni sa vie aux deux Lucifer.

« -J'étais venu pour vous dire que Nathaniel et Joseph sont repartis dans l'exploration des multivers, déclara Tony, rougissant sous le sourire non dupe de Dan qui se doutait de la vraie raison de la visite de son ami. Et ce, avec la bénédiction de Strange. »

Dan lui sourit, chaleureusement et avec gratitude : n'ignorant pas la véritable raison de la présence, constante et quasi quotidienne, de Tony chez les Espinoza-Morningstar, le jeune homme tachait de rassurer son ami qu'il était en sécurité avec ses deux maris et que l'épisode « Ross » ne pouvait plus se reproduire.

Il savait qu'il s'agissait de l'une des façons dont Tony exprimait ses incertitudes vis-à-vis de Samael et sa culpabilité de ne pas avoir su le protéger des sbires de Ross. Aussi Dan acceptait avec indulgence les visites de son ami sous des prétextes, parfois insolites et incongrues, qui amusaient Lucifer et Samael.

C'était Pepper qui venait chercher son mari et le ramener au domicile conjugal lorsque le milliardaire s'attardait trop longtemps chez leurs amis.

« -Merci pour cette nouvelle, déclara Lucifer, en s'asseyant aux côtés de Daniel et de son fils. Vous êtes le bienvenu pour partager nôtre dîner ce soir. C'est Samael qui cuisine aujourd'hui. »

Daniel pinça discrètement son époux, le rappelant à l'ordre car il savait que Tony, ayant des attitudes puériles, se sauvait dès que c'était le tour de Samael de cuisiner.

« -Très gentil de vôtre part, HellBoy, fit Tony qui prit le chemin de la porte d'entrée. Mais je vais devoir décliner vôtre invitation : Pepper prépare mon plat spécial ce soir. Bonne soirée, Angel's family ! »

Lucifer et Samael s'esclaffèrent de rire, sous le regard de reproche amusé de Dan.

…..

La surface du lac reflétait la myriade d'étoiles qui luisaient dans les cieux sans Lune de New York. Samael, en pyjama de soie rouge, contemplait le lac et les maisons dont on devinait les contours dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Lucifer, sortant du lit où leur époux Daniel sommeillait, l'aperçut à la fenêtre de leur chambre conjugale et se déplaçant silencieusement, il l'enlaça par la taille et déposa des tas de petits baisers le long du cou de Samael.

Samael émit de petits soupirs de plaisir, les yeux clos et se cambrant. Puis sans brutalité, délicatement, il se détacha de l'étreinte de son mari et s'arracha, avec regret aux lèvres passionnées de Lucifer.

« -D'humeur taquine, darling ? fit Lucifer, avec un sourire sensuel, lascif et joueur. Hum, j'apprécie… »

Samael repoussa les mains tentatrices de son époux et secouant la tête, il souffla :

« -J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, Lucifer. Tu as conscience que j'ai un côté plus sombre que toi et contrairement à toi, je n'hésiterais pas à ôter une vie si cela est nécessaire. Avec mon passif de l'autre réalité, j'aurai moins de scrupules à recourir à la violence ou à des moyens extrêmes pour obtenir des aveux ou ce que je veux. Je ne suis pas toi, Lucifer. J'aime Daniel, nôtre fils et j'éprouve de l'affection pour toi. »

Lucifer, blessé par les paroles de Samael, voulut se reculer et fuir mais son époux, se connaissant et le connaissant, le rattrapa vivement et le retint contre lui.

« -Honey, je me suis mal exprimé, s'excusa Samael, avec tact. Je me suis attaché à toi et je t'assure que je tuerai, à petit feu, celui qui oserait toucher à un seul de tes cheveux. Je suis bien auprès de toi et de Daniel. Mais j'ai besoin d'autres choses. »

Lucifer, prisonnier volontaire des bras de Samael, se détendit en entendant l'aveu de sentiments pour lui et une lueur de compréhension se fit en lui.

« -Tu as besoin d'évoluer pour apprécier la vie de couple, darling ? déduit Lucifer, grave et compréhensif. Tu n'as pas suivi le même parcours de vie que moi. OK, Samael. Que penses-tu de cela ? Tu reprends le poste de consultant auprès de Chloé à Los Angeles et tu gères Lux avec Maze, les jours de la semaine. Les nuits de la semaine t'appartiennent aussi et tu es libre de les passer avec qui tu veux. Mais le weekend et ses nuits, tu nous reviens. Deal ? »

Lucifer sentit des larmes couler sur sa nuque et ne commenta pas, devinant que Samael était ému et soulagé de cette négociation.

« -Merci, honey. » articula Samael, à travers ses larmes et frottant sa joue humide contre celle chaude de son mari.

Lucifer entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Samael et pria doucement :

« -Mène ta vie, la semaine, comme tu l'entends tant que tu n'oublies pas avec qui tu as uni ta vie. S'il te plait, Samael. »

Il reçut un baiser fougueux et passionné pour toute réponse.

…

Une peinture montrait un jeune châtain tenant un bébé entre ses bras et entouré de deux hommes bruns se ressemblant traits pour traits.

Les trois hommes irradiaient de bonheur et projetaient une image de famille unie et sereine.

La jeune Brittanie blonde remarqua, intimidée par la présence solennelle du tableau qui était encadré sur le mur se trouvant en face du large lit, les alliances aux doigts des trois hommes.

Samael, occupé à arracher des soupirs à un jeune éphèbe brun, se rendit compte du fait que la jeune blonde ne s'était pas jointe à eux. Il s'écarta du jeune brun et suivit le regard perplexe de la Brittanie.

« -Tu es marié ? demanda la jeune femme, en dévisageant le portrait de Daniel et admirant la beauté de son visage.

-Un problème avec cela, babe ? fit Samael, avec désinvolture. Mes deux maris, Daniel et Lucifer. »

Le bel éphèbe brun observa le portrait de Lucifer avec intérêt et avidité, ne se posant aucune question sur le fait que son amant d'un soir était marié à deux hommes dont l'un était le sosie parfait du propriétaire de Lux.

« -Non, nia la Brittanie blonde, déroutée par la ressemblance, trait pour trait, de Samael avec Lucifer. Tu as épousé ton sosie ? »

Samael savoura la question naïve et stupide de son amante blonde et servant une coupe de champagne au jeune brun, il renchérit, amusé :

« -Non, mon jumeau ! Au temps des pharaons, l'inceste n'était pas un problème mais encouragée pour préserver le sang bleu de la dynastie, babe. »

Les yeux sombres de Samael flamboyèrent subtilement quand ils se posèrent sur la jeune femme.

« -Si ceci est un problème, la porte est par ici. »

La Brittanie ne put décoller ses yeux du regard hypnotisant du maître des lieux et avoua, d'une voix absente :

« -Non, c'est hot ! »

Les yeux du propriétaire de Lux reprirent leur couleur sombre et Samael lança, jetant un coup d'œil sur la phrase « Mon corps est à vous mais mon âme et mon cœur appartiennent à Daniel, Lucifer et Nathaniel. » en langue enochian et inscrite sous le tableau, avec un sourire , avec un sourire éblouissant :

« -Partageons une nuit inoubliable, mes chéris ! »

Fin.

Le 5/05/20

Duneline


End file.
